Brenka Skalleon
Brenka Skelleon, or simply as The Rider, is a member of Shadowmyst and former magic student of Surgicus Freeman during his time in the Energis Coalition. Brenka is a deeply religious and disciplined fighter, although unpredictable and spontaneous. Jarod Freeman fights him in DOTP: INSURRECTION. Brenka is a former Occult Ranger and monk for the Cjarvell Monastery. Brenka was conscripted to the Kothla-mada Royal Army during The Fighting War, fighting on the Energis Front. History Brenka was born on the planet Colleda IV raised in a Monastery from a very young age. In his teenage years, he trained extensively to become a monk. This was cut short when he was conscripted to fight as a soldier for the Kothla-Mada Royal Army. After extensive training, he was recruited to the special forces division became a formidable member of the army. Brenka was formally called to arms during the Union Strike of Powernia, picking off Brykster troops and strikers. As the war escalated, Brenka continued fighting till he was recruited by Powersurge, who saw him as a splendid fighter and disciplined soldier. Powersurge took him under his wing, training him the power of Situlis magic, which is his current choice of magic. His role in DOTP Series will be revealed upon the release of INSURRECTION. Not much else is known about him from that point on, but some speculate that he fought the Apocolyptar and had survived. Appearance Brenka is a tall, lean, Varuvian male. He has Dark Green skin, silver hair and black eyes. His hair is fashioned like a mohawk that is partially spiked up. Brenka has long, pointed ears, in which a stud and a ring are pieced into. On the right side of his face is a small piece of metal holding a piece of his skull in place. Half of Brenka's face is usually covered by a thick mound of orange fabric, which is wrapped diagonally to his torso as well as horizontally, acting as a sort of belt. On Brenka's right shoulder is a piece of armor plating with bones making up a majority of the framing. Brenka is wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with baggy sleeves that are pulled above the elbows. Wrapped around his torso is a layer of black leather and black fabric. Lower down is a piece of black fabric is draped down the pelvic area. He has loose fitting yellow pants which go down to his knees. The pants leggings are held up by black fabric wrapped around the shins down to his feet. On his feet, he is wearing a pair of black leather shoes. Personality Brenka is very disciplined, but easy to anger. He will often challenge those who question his ideals in debate or physical confrontation, which he doesn't mind either of. He often has a very calm demeanor and speaks with a relatively gruff, deep voice. He will often levitate and pray as a form of relaxation. During battle, he has a very sporadic, aggressive attitude, nevertheless he reflects it in his fighting style. Brenka is a strong believer of the 'Spirit Dimension'. He believes that what is presented in the physical world are just mere appearances. Phenomena we are not able to sensually experience is in his eyes a spirit of something that has not properly manifested in the physical world. His deep and advance knowledge relates to magic being the plateau where the Spirit and Physical world intertwine. Strengths Brenka has learnt a number of different martial art techniques as well as the Blood Scythe technique, which is the technique of using said weapon. It is an extremely difficult weapon to handle, which makes him a unique Occult ranger. Brenka is a Situlis Mage (more like a monk), in which he has the power to levitate as well as glide short distances. He uses this levitation technique in conjunction with the spinning of the Blood Scythe to create a propeller type effect to move around faster. Brenka can fight in hand to hand combat with a large degree of skill. He may not cause enough damage, however he can take down opponents with a few well placed moves. It is notable that he can reach extreme speeds while using his Blood Scythe, which can be very deadly. Category:Antagonists Category:Crystal of Power